Nubian Queen
by ImpoliteLover
Summary: A reincarnation of a royalty has been placed among the adventures to Hamunaptra. She is from Rick's past and plan on winning him back. But will he fall for his old love or the damsel in distress? OC/Rick
1. The Beginning

I do not own The Mummy nor characters, but my own, Aziza.

* * *

The camel I was on came to stop as we made it to my old and new home in Egypt. Leaving America was a tough decision, but I had to go out and find him. The past few years have been dire and I had to make him hate me in order to get him to leave. Now that they are gone I searched for him to forgive me, to forgive me for leaving him alone with no explanation. Why I came back to Egypt was unknown to me. He could've gone home in America. However, something sent me here for a reason I could not understand. Maybe it was because he grew up here. We were here before but it was only for a year and I think of him every day.

When I was a child my parents were personal servants for the Everest's. We leaved in a small house on their land. It was close enough to be of help when they needed it. My family and the Everest lived there until one day Mr. Everest was in Egypt and he found a mummy's tomb. I could never remember the mummy's name.

After that we all packed up and moved to Cairo, Egypt. It was hot in Egypt. And that was saying something. We came from the south in America. And we were used to the hot humid air. However, it was hot and dry here. My parents acted as if they used to live here. And they were. They were from Africa and ended up in America. They never told me why or how, but as long as we were happy I didn't think of it.

When I made it to eighteen my parents died from exposer while helping Mr. Everest with the tomb he found. It was upsetting for me, but in that week the worst and best thing happened to me. Nothing can make me forget those days.

A few days after their deaths and funeral I was on my horse, a gift from Mrs. Everest who always wanted a daughter, and on my way back to my home when I saw a young man getting hit by two big men. They were taller and stronger than him. Without thinking I jumped off my horse and lifted my long skirt to grab my gun from its holster.

The men backs were to me so I held up the gun and said, "Let him go or you'll get hurt." The young man looked up with a bloody nose and lip. His hair was to his shoulders. I couldn't see since it was dark out and only so many places had lights on.

They both turned around and one said, "And who do you think you are…" He saw the gun in my hand ready to be fired. He looked pensive while his friend stood there confused at what to do. The first one pushed the young man to the ground and said, "He isn't worth my time anyway." The man turned and walked away followed by his friend.

The young man got up from the ground. "Thanks for the help, but I'll be on my way now." He started to walk away, but I jogged up to his limping form and gently grabbed his arm. He jumped, surprised at my actions.

"You don't have to leave." I moved my arm back down. "By the looks of it you could use a nice bath and new clothes." He looked a little offended, but he had to admit that he was dirty. "I'm not trying to be rude, but honest. Come back with me and I can get you something to eat. What do you say?"

He nodded his head almost reluctantly. "Sure." With that I mounted the horse first and he jumped right in after me. "You never did tell me your name." His hands made their way around my waist. My breath hitched, but he didn't notice.

"Nor did you," I turned and looked at him. "My name is Aziza Ballo. And yours?" I asked him.

He studied me for a moment and I turned back to head home, he said, "Rick." As an afterthought he said, "Rick O'Connell." After that I took off into the direction of my home.

From that day on Rick and I have been inseparable. The Everest's' were worried at first, but when they saw how much he made me happy they didn't mind. I loved him and we did everything together. When I turned 19 and he turned 21 we got married. It made me worry if someone would try to break us apart since I was an African and Rick was American. Back in the south people wouldn't approval of it, but on one seemed to judge us in Egypt.

However, it didn't last for very long. I found myself in trouble with these men in red robes while on a hunt with Mr. Everest and his son along with Rick; they were deep in the pyramid while I stayed outside. The leader threatened me. Saying something along the lines of a reincarnation and that I needed to leave or else he'll hurt everyone I loved. That included Rick when he had seen the ring on my finger.

_Scene:_

The sand made temple was cool on the inside as I dusted off some artifacts they found. Mr. Everest, Ben, was leading them. His son, Matthew, loved looking for lost possessions. And Rick was deeper in the temple digging around.

I was brushing off some off the ancient objects when I heard a noise from the entrance. I saw men in red outfits walking in the building. I got up and hide behind a pillar.

A dark skinned man, guessing the leader, said, "Is this where you saw her enter, Ada?" Someone let out a deep yes. "Well, search for her. If she was to ever discover who she was, it can end badly for everyone."

The men separated into small groups and walked around the temple. I backed away slowly trying to hide my harsh breathing. A pair of men came over in my direction. "Why are we hunting down some woman? We could be finding something worthy of value." One said.

"Because you idiot. If the reincarnation of Aziza was to be brought back to life she would be a problem to our future plans." He paused, "She was a trainer, teacher, and a second mother to princess Nefertiri. She protected her and loved her dearly. After what Imhotep did, she would set out for revenge on him. And that cannot happen."

"Then why not kill her." The first man asked.

"Why must you ask questions you should know the answer to?" He huffed, "There are rumors, if the body dies and the current spirit will leave, Aziza will be in full command of the woman and she will return to her duty."

The man sounded too close so I got up and back away from the pillar into another man that I didn't see. He grabbed me and yelled to his companions. I didn't want to scream, they would hurt them if they came looking for me. So I kept quiet.

The leader of the group came forward. His face was stone, "It seems our little Aziza found us instead." He pulled me closer to him. "Ever since you stepped on this land you were bound to lose yourself." He pulled a sword out. "I know you heard what he said. And you will be told once. You are to leave Egypt. You are to tell no one of this encounter or we will know. If you do not listen we will find your family," he looked to my hand and held it up, "And your dear husband…"

_End Scene:_

I couldn't stand to see Rick or my family hurt so I left in order to keep them safe and that I needed to research anything this woman was or if I can find anything about her at all. I took the money my parents left me and went to America and back to the home in the South that the Everest still owned. That was the day my heart broke, but it was for the best.

For four years I haven't seen Rick and it would tear me up at times. It wasn't easy, but to know that I could keep him safe helped me a lot. The men would show up random places and I couldn't have Rick with me one day and then have him gone the next to make sure that I listened to them.

Right now I was leaving from finding him and heading to the library to get back to work. I work with Dr. Bey and Evelyn Carnahan there. He agreed to hire so I could keep Evy from messing up the library, but sometimes she was too clumsy to help. And I was also a reader of hieroglyphics. The words came easily to me since I started to learn.

I walked in to hear loud crashes and a scream. I shook my head "Evelyn." I walked into the book area where Dr. Bey was yelling at Evy.

His back was to me and Evelyn faced me. "Look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but this! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

Evelyn started picking up some books, "I am so very sorry it was an accident."

"When Ramesses destroyed Syria, it was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Look at my library!" He pointed around, "Why do I put up with you?"

"You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic, and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library. That's why."

"I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons. That's why, Allah rest their souls. I don't care how you do it. I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this mess."

Mr. Bey stopped only for a moment to look at me and shake his head, too angry to say another word. I walked up behind Evy as she turned her head from hearing something in the back. "You go check it out I'm going to… move things a bit." I told her and she nodded her head.

She left to the museum part of the library while I had begun picking up books and putting them to the side for the book cases to go back up. After a few minutes a scream sounded in the back. I stopped what I was doing and ran into the back. The room was lit by fire. I walked to the back to see Evy standing next to Jonathan.

"Please tell me I found something." I heard him say.

Evelyn was smiling, "Jonathan, I think you found something."

"What did you find?" I said from behind the statue causing them to jump.

Evy just smiled and got up. She dragged me and Jonathan to Mr. Bey.

"You see the cartouche there? It's the official royal seal of Seti the First. I'm sure of it." She told Mr. Bey.

"Perhaps." Was all he said.

"Two questions," Jonathan spoke up. "Who the hell was Seti the First? And was he rich?" I rolled my eyes as I stood by the window.

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all."

I drowned out the rest of the conversation knowing very well why each of them wanted to get involved. Jonathan was greedy and Evelyn wanted to find lost possessions for dead men. All I know there will hell on Earth if they try to mess with this stuff. I was spooked ever since.

"Oh my goodness, look at that." Mr. Bey yelled.

I turned around to see Jonathan and Evy on the ground trying to put out the fire.

"You burnt it. You've burned off the part with the lost city?" Said Jonathan holding the map.

"It's for the best I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most have never returned." He said calmly.


	2. Meeting Again

I can't believe I let them dragged me into this. Jonathan always lied I just can't understand why Evelyn always fall for it. I walked behind Jonathan and Evelyn into the prison. I wore a long dress with a hat to block out the sun. "Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home." The short man said.

"You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes." Evelyn said to Jonathan.

"And you believed him?" I asked Evelyn. She glanced at me with her fast pace, "Yes, I did."

"Yeah well I was mistaken." Jonathan replied.

"You lied to us." Evy said.

"I lie to everyone what makes you so special? Azzy knew not to believe me."

"I am your sister."

"That makes you more gullible." When will this end? I love them, but their nagging bothered me to no end.

"Jonathan you stole it from a drunk at the local cashbah," I said from behind them scanning the area. "For an idiot you're pretty smart."

"Picked his pocket actually so I don't think it's a very good id-"he started turning around, but I stayed in place as Evelyn turned them back around.

"Stop being so ridiculous." She said.

I asked the warden when we approached him, "What exactly is this man in prison for?" I walked around Evy and Jonathan.

"This I don't know." The warden said, "But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself." his accent was thick. It was a little hard for me to understand.

"And what did he say," Evy asked.

"He said that he was just looking for a good time."

The guards opened the door. A man with long hair with dirt all over him was shoved in the cell. My eyes narrowed at the man. But then it hit me. Rick. He's different: taller, longer hair, more muscle. This is not good. The man I've been trying to find is locked up in a prison. _Looking for a good time. Never mind that_ _I did leave him. _I quickly run behind Evy and Jonathan with them paying attention to the men. Meeting him like this wasn't a good idea for either of us. The guards hit him on the back and I flinch when he fell to his knees. Evy looked at me funny, but I ignored it and turned away.

"This is the man that you stole it from?" Evy asked Jonathan

"Yes. Exactly. So why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin." Jonathan replied trying to leave, but Evy wasn't having it.

Rick interrupted them, "Who are you?" his voice sent a shiver down my back. "And who's the broad? Excuse me, broads?" he said and tilted his head trying to look at me.

"Broad," Evelyn said offensively. I just snickered at her.

Jonathan stepped in afraid of what Rick might do, "I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word and all that. But this is my sister Evy. And our friend Aziza." Rick heads snaps up to me, but I hide my face with my hat.

"How do you do?" She asked him and glancing confusingly as to why I was hiding with Rick trying to see me.

"Oh, well. Guess she's not a total lost."

"I beg your pardon?"

The warden yelled something to which I couldn't understand. I pull my hat done further on my head and stare at Rick. He was staring at me until Evy directed a question towards him. He slowly turns his head, "Hello, excuse me?" he looks at her, "We both found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it."

"No," he just said.

"No?" she asked.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." Of course that's what they want. A headache was forming in my temples from the outcome that's going to happen today. Evy will find her way out there and I would be stuck with her because I always had the instinct to protect her from danger. I look back to see that Rick had punched Jonathan in the face. Jonathan landed on the ground and Evelyn stepped over him.

She whispered, "You were actually at Hamunaptra?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I was there."

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

"I didn't mean that."

"I know what you mean. I know I was there. Seti's place. City of the dead."

"Wait you went to the City of the Dead? And you're still alive. How is that possible?" The words poured from my mouth before I could stop them. "Sorry." I quickly spun around to the men working and nudged Jonathan with my foot. He was out cold.

"Could you tell me how to get there?" I took a peek at Evy. Rick looked at her in disbelief. The warden's voice came back to us. "I mean the exact location."

"You want to know?" She started to lean in.

"Well, yes." He gestured for her to move closer.

The next thing I see is that he grabs her face and kisses her. "Then get me the hell out of here." The guards start to hit him and drag him back behind the door. _He had the nerve to do that right in front of me._ I groaned to myself, this was not the time for that.

"Where are they taking him?" I asked the short warden.

"To be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time."

They brought Rick onto the platform to be hung. I stood next to Evy hoping that she could convince him otherwise. If not I was going to get him down myself. My eyes stayed on him the whole time. They went back and forth with the prices. The warden said that he was lonely and my hand went straight to my gun at his disgusting move on Evy. She whacked him on the hand. The warden said to let him go. "Rick!" I shouted his name and leaned over the railing. But his neck didn't break from the rope.

I looked to Evy encouraging her to talk. She sat down and started to talk. I kept my ears on them as I watch Rick. My gun was out of its holster. The percent was rising and falling. When I heard Evy say deal I quickly pulled out my gun and shot the rope holding him up. His body fell to the ground and Evy stood. Rick looked up at us. I ducked my head down and left the section.

Jonathan had left to go get a drink and Evy walked behind me, staying with my fast pace. "Aziza what happened back there? Did you know him? Well of course you did, you yelled his name and he recognized you from earlier." Evy told me.

We both came to a stop outside the prison. I said "He was just someone I knew in the past. And if he remembers me he most likely hates me."

Mr. Bey will be angry as us from not rearranging the books that Evy knocked over. I did get some men to help me pick them up with pay. But we got busy with packing and we had to leave the next day. I was just nervous as to what Rick would do. Maybe wait until we were alone to talk. He was never the one to have his business out in the open.

"Do you really think that he's going to show up?" Evelyn said the next morning as we walked towards our boat.

"Yes, undoubtedly knowing my luck. He's a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word."

I snorted at Jonathan. "You have rubbish luck Jonathan, but it's true a promise is a promise." I said.

"Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." She said bitterly.

"Anyone I know?" Rick pops up behind us. Evy stares at Rick with a look that makes me angry, but I just shake it off.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh O'Connell?" Rick checks his pocket and I just smile. I shake my head and pick up my bags. I turn around and walk onto the boat.

"And Azzy," Rick said before I left. "It was nice seeing you again." All I did was smile and head back on the boat not having the courage to tell him anything yet. Quiet funny when I've been searching for him for so long.

Later that night I sat on the railing of the boat close to Evelyn as she read a book. My mind was preoccupied by the feeling of dread that washed over me since Evy planned on going to the City of the Dead. My head leaned towards the moon with my eyes closed. A feeling of someone passing by me almost caused me to fall, but then it was gone. I leaned on the pole with the lamp.

A loud slam made me snap opens my eyes. My body jerked almost throwing me into the river. I grab the pole and twist my body onto the boat. My feet land on the solid ground. "Now who the hell-"I stopped there. Rick stood before me with a smile on his face.

"Were you always so jumpy?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't believe so."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya." He told me and turned to Evy.

"The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners." She said looking at him.

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?"

"Well, if you call that a kiss." I almost laugh. Sometimes Evy can have a backbone.

Rick unrolls his pack that's filled with weapons of different kinds. I got back on the railing and faced the water. I listened to the talk as I hummed a tune my parents used to sang to me. The small waves hit the side of the boat. Evy said something that made me pause in my humming.

"By the way, why did you kiss me?"

"I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Evy made an angry sound and got up from her seat storming off. "What? What did I say?"

I laughed, "Rick a woman doesn't want to be kiss because you're about to die. A woman wants to be kiss because she deserves it." I shook my head, "What happened to your charm?"

"It's still there." he paused in his talking. "Where have you been for the last few years?" Straight to the point.

I sighed and sat down in the seat Evy was in, "I went back to my home in America. I couldn't stay here until I knew they- I just came back a few months ago to look for you."

"And you found me in a prison. Why did you leave?" he wasn't looking at me, but out to the river.

"It was to keep you safe Rick. You keep you and my family safe. I was threatened-"

"I don't want to hear it. You could have told me. We both could have left together." He laughed humorlessly. "Can you believe we're still married? You're gone for four years and you think I would take you back?" he set his gun down on the table and looked me in the eye. "Did you even love me?"

"Of course I did and I still do. Rick this won't be easy, but I love you and I do hope that you forgive me from. You'll learn one day as to why. And maybe sooner than we think." I got up from the chair and left Rick to himself.

I went back to my room to dress in my long, black nightgown. I was sharping my knives and pacing back and forth. "Why did I come back?" I asked myself. "I could put us all in danger. I should have convinced Evy to just stay in Cairo, but no I was too curious." The moon shines bright through the window of my cabin. Sudden gun shots were heard on the boat. Without hesitation I grab my gun and knives and run out of the room.

When I got to the deck of the boat there were fires and people being shot. I pulled out my gun and started to shoot the men in black robes. Rick was just throwing Evy off the boat when I caught up with them. "Rick," I shook my head, "And here I thought your charm was gone."

He rolled his eyes, "You're next." A man jumped over the railing and onto Rick. I watched as they fought and tried to get a good shot, but Rick had it handled. After he pushed the man in the fire he came back to me and picked up his pack.

"O'Connell, O'Connell! What are we going to do?" The warden said running up.

"Wait here," Rick told him. "I'll go get help."

I jumped in the freezing water and Rick followed. We were the only ones that went to this side of the river. Everyone was climbing onto shore with Evy complaining, "We lost everything! All of our tools, all of the equipment. All of my clothes."

"Please Evy, just stop. We know what happened. We were just there. We have to focus on getting to the next town." I said wringing out my dress.

Someone started yelling from the other side of the river. "O'Connell! It looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

"Hey, Beni. Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

I laughed and walk ahead of the group and wrap my arms around myself. My hair flowed down my back in its natural curls. This made me think about when I was back in America where the Everest's had a pond on their land and they would let me go swimming, but when it got cold I would always run back home in the night.


	3. A Little Sand

I'm so sorry for the wait. ACT was coming to a close and I decided to wait until after so I can get an awesome grade so I wouldn't stress out. And then I was going to upload it the next day when my laptop broke. In the end, I got it working. So enjoy I'll update my stories faster for my readers!

Someone left a review saying they hope it's a Rick/Evy pairing. But they have enough stories with that pairing. I like to give out more options. Who do you think Rick should end up with? Leave a review, message me.

* * *

The next morning we made it to a small town. Evy and I were dragged away with some women to get more appropriate clothing to wear. Evelyn was wearing a black dress with a head covering while I wore blood red one. We both had on knee length boots. A woman untangled my hair and let my curls fall under the head cover. "Thank you so much." I told the eldest woman that was in charge. I took out my pouch I had filled with my weapons. It also contained the money I always had stashed on me. I handed it to her. She smiled and said, "Bless be, child."

We both left the tent with the women. Evy was laughing with them as I walked a step ahead. The dark eyeliner and red eyeshadow made my hazel eyes pop. We walk to where Rick and Jonathan held the camels. Rick's eyes staring right at me. I look away and towards the camel. I walked up and took the rein on a camel. I made a noise with my teeth and the camel kneeled down. I smiled and rubbed his neck. "Good, boy."

Rick was ahead of us guiding the way to Hamunaptra. The sun was close to setting. Jonathan wouldn't stop talking and the warden was singing in the back of the group.

"Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting."

"I think they're adorable."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm more of a horse person. But they are adorable Evy." The warden started to sing again.

Evelyn pushed her camel faster right next to me. "What's happened between you and Mr. O'Connell?" she asked once she was beside me.

A sigh slipped my past my lips, "Please, Evy not now-"

"No I want to know why my best friend is keeping secrets from me." she said with a huff.

No one was looking so I said, "Rick and I were together years ago. We were deeply in love." I shook my head. "But I had to leave him. The man that I still love may not even love me back, Evy."

For days we rode out into the desert. Things were awkward and boring, but I just put up with it. One night everyone was asleep except for Rick and I. Sleep wouldn't come to me since we were being followed. I would have figured that since we were attacked on the boat and they didn't get what they needed. "Couldn't sleep." I heard him next to me.

"No. It's hard to do that with men following us." Beside him Evy was falling on his shoulder. When he held her up he turned his head and looked to the hills. The men sat on their horses watching us. "Do you think they are guarding something?" I ask him.

He nodded his head. "They are guarding something, but it's not what most would think."

As the sun started to peak over the mountains we saw the Americans. "Good morning, my friend."

The two groups getting closer together. I'm pretty sure no one else knew by the looks on their faces. Altogether we stopped and waited, for what I do not know.

"What the hell are we doing?" said one of the Americans.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience." Another man said with a usual accent or was it his voice.

The same man spoke up again, "Remember our bet O'Connell. First one to the city, five hundred cash bucks. A hundred of them bucks are yours if you help us win that bet."

"Oh, my pleasure." The one leading the men said. "Hey O'Connell, nice camel."

"Oh is this asshole Rick?" Rick just smirked then looked back to the vast land of sand.

Rick petted the camel's head, "Get ready for it?"

"For what?" Evy said confused.

"We're about to be shown the way."

The sun starts to rise faster and Hamunaptra started appearing in the sand. My eyes widen in wonder and horror. This place would have no good coming from it. My hands tightened around the reins.

All too quickly Rick and everyone take off to Hamunaptra. At first I don't charge with my camel. I felt unsteady as a voice entered my head, but I couldn't make out what it was saying. Everyone was further away from me as I shook my head and pushed the camel to run.

While the Americans dug on their side we were setting up mirrors.

"That's the statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground." I was helping Jonathan put a mirror while Rick handed something to Evy. Maybe it was time to let him go. But I was still in love with Rick.

I climbed down the rope after Rick went down. The room gave me this uneasy feeling, like being watched.

Evy climb down and stood beside me and Rick. "Do you realize that we're standing a room that's been empty for three thousand years?" she walked over to a mirror and turned it, "And then there was light."

I walked deeper into the round eyeing the room covered in dust. "It's a sah-netjer." I said loud enough for them to hear. "A preparation room." Evelyn loved to talk about her love for ancient things. I picked up on a few things from her.

"A preparation for what?" Rick asked.

"For entering the afterlife." Evy said behind me.

"Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies." Jonathan said.

I took a stick from Jonathan and held it towards Rick's. His eyes caught mine until I turned away. "Lead the way." I told him.

We started to walk down a hallway. Rick was in the front, and then I, Evelyn, Jonathan, and the warden came up last. My grip on the torch tightened as we walked farther. Then the sounds of bugs started. It was as if they surrounded us, but you didn't see them. We looked, but they never showed.

"What was that?"

"Sound like bugs."

"He said bugs." Evy said, probably trying to scare the warden.

The warden startled, "What do you mean bugs. I hate bugs."

Slowly we made it down the hall where we turned a corner. "The Legs of Anubis. The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here." As Evy talk a noise was sounded causing us to move and look around. I took a gun out of it holster as I held on to my torch. We all backed up on the wall and then aimed for the noise. "Ahh." We all yelled pointing our guns.

"You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell." The blonde American said.

"Likewise." Rick replied.

I held my gun at the never putting it down as I stood in front of Evy. My mind wouldn't focus as I started to remember the whispers earlier. My heart pounded from the men pointing their gun at us. I almost growled at the pale, skinny man in front of me. I turned to see that Evy found a place under Anubis legs. I jumped in the conversation. "Enough, of this nonsense. We all are here so we just have to share. Put down your guns." I put my gun away and started lowering theirs. "There are other places that need to be explored." I looked Rick as he agreed with me.

I grab his hand that's not holding the torch and drag him behind me. That was until he gently moved his hand from mine and took the lead.

* * *

Sorry short chapter, but I'll make it up to you all.


	4. In His Eyes

I'm sorry for the delay. My computer is still being a pain, but I love it. I finally got the movie to start working so I can get back to writing. I didn't know senior year would be so stressful, but I'm getting through it.

* * *

We found the room where Evy could find the golden book. She pointed Rick and Jonathan to where they needed to started. Rick pulled out some tools for the both of them. I walk over and see his bags with the guns and weapons. Something shined from the bag. I dip my hand in and pull out a knife. But not any knife. It was the one I left behind for him. Before I left that day, I had a knife with a black handle with red swirls. It was a gift from the Everest's.

Just then it was snatched from my hands. Rick was glaring at me. "Hands off." He put it back in his bag away from anyone's view.

"You're no fun, just when I thought that you should look for mine." I took the chain from around my neck and pull it up to show him my wedding ring that hung from it. There was a look in his eye. It was the same one he gave me when we were living together. "Let's get to work then." I say and put it back and grabbed a pick axe.

Rick climbed up on a stone followed by me and Jonathan. Rick hit the top making sand start to pour down. I start to hit it next to him and covered my face with the veil from the women in the village.

"According to these hieroglyphs we are underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." Evy said circling around them. Evelyn was telling them the location of the book with her knowledge.

"When those damn yanks go to sleep. No offense." Jonathan said and I rolled my eyes. What was the point of saying no offense when you just turn around and offend them?

"None taken." Rick replied as if used to it.

"We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them."

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" More sand poured in as he switched tools.

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offense." Evy said hitting the rock with a small tool that I had to shake my head with.

"None taken." He said again.

I sighed, "Can you at least insult him with some dignity? Saying sorry before you insult a person is still offensive."

Jonathan smiled down at me. "Always the one to defend people. You're starting to act like Evy."

I glared at him. "I am not. Evy and I are totally different. I'm a fighter and she's a librarian. No offense." I said while looking at her. Everyone looked at me getting my point from earlier. "What?" I said and going back to the ceiling.

"Where'd our smelly little friend get to?" Jonathan stated and I looked around just noticing that he was gone.

I smiled, "To look for treasure my dear friend. He did want to protect his investment."

Later we all stop for a break. Jonathan was bored and went to go start playing golf, well at least tried. I sat on Rick's other side. He was talking with Evy and I leaned back onto him, unconsciously.

"Let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars." Rick said with disbelief.

"They'd take out your heart as well." She said as a matter of fact.

That's when I jumped in, "You know how they took out your brains?" eagerly wanting to say it.

"Aziza, l don't think we need to know this." Jonathan said trying to make me stop.

I looked at him with a smile then turned to Rick, "They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils."

"That's gotta hurt." He said.

Evy said "lt's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this." I nodded my head along with her.

"If l don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification."

"Likewise."

Just then Jonathan hit a rock on the wall causing something to fall down in front of us. I stood up with everyone. "Oh, my God. lt's a-lt's a sarcophagus. Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance or… he did something very naughty."

Whatever was in there was giving off this dark energy. I held my hand over the sarcophagus and outwardly flinched.

"Well, who is it?" Jonathan asked as Evy and Rick dusted off the top where the inscription was.

''He That Shall Not Be Named.'' She said.

I look over as Rick blew dust off a spot. "This looks like some sort of a lock."

"That looks like a puzzle piece." I graze my fingers over it. "A key…" I mumble the last part.

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out."

"It'd take us a month to crack into this thing"

Evy mumbled, "Aziza, you said a key? A key, a key! That's what he was talking about!"

I go to stare back at the big coffin. Feelings of dread just creep into my veins. My hands shook with fear. "Evy this seems like a bad idea. Breaking into a mummy's resting place doesn't seem like the best idea." She looks to me, but she's already made up her mind. She places the key on there and smiles.

Just then a scream alerts us. We all run out of the room. I turn to see Jonathan taking the key and I shake my head, but hoping he would keep it from Evy. In the hall the warden ran past up and ran straight into the wall, an instant death.

Without thinking I walk up to the body and check for a pulse, but he was gone. I searched his face to see if there was anything to see any evidence as to why he ran like that. I got up from my position and walked past the others not wanting to be underground any longer.

On the surface it was finally night time. I held a coat around my cloak around my shoulders from the cold air.

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evy said when we were sitting around the camp fire. "Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan said and I nudged his shoulder, shaking my head at his remark.

I listened to Rick when he came over to tell us about the American and their diggers. I was trying to read a book, but the after seeing the warden dead made me shudder. And the diggers were melted. I didn't exactly approve of going back down there.

"…Maybe this place really is cursed." Saying that, the wind blew around us for a moment.

Evelyn looked at the two of them like they were out of it, "Oh, for goodness' sake, you two!" Rick picked at the fire asking if she didn't believe in curses. I knew Evy she didn't, but I did. "l believe if l can see it and l can touch it, it's real. That's what l believe."

"Seriously, Evy, a curse can be just as real as faith or coincidence." I looked at my hand. "A person cannot just make up a word and give it a meaning. It has to be real. Just like the human race coming up with numbers that weren't here in the first place. It had to come from somewhere my friend." She looked towards me as if debating with herself. But she was too stubborn to listen.

Looking at Rick he picked up his gun, "l believe in being prepared." I shook my head smiling at his old self. We were always prepared for anything… until then.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in." Jonathan dug through the dead man's bag. The tension was building up when Jonathan pulled back with a yell scaring Evy and alarming Rick. I shook my head yet again. "Really, you two, Jonathan is being dramatic."

He pulled out the bottle and I stated, "Jonathan, do you really want to put your mouth on that?" That man smelled horrid and was entirely filthy. I wouldn't trust anything he touched. I sat my book down in my bag behind me and stood up. Just as I did that the horses were startled on the American's side. Instantly, I reached for my gun at my hip. Rick handed Evy a gun and I was already behind him. He knew not to protest with me. Evy still got up and Jonathan followed mostly like not wanting to be alone.

We made it to the other side where I left Rick's side and hide behind another wall. The men in black robes were everywhere. Careful not to shoot someone, I shoot the in the shoulder or leg and made the effort not to shoot the horses. I moved around and jumped over the short walls and bodies. I tried to help the others and keep an eye on Evy, but I couldn't see her. When my head was turned for a moment a man came up and sliced my arm with his sword. I glared at the man and kicked his weapon out of his hand and did a roundhouse kick to his face.

Picking up my gun I saw Rick was going head to head with another, knocking each other's weapons away. Rolling backwards Rick got dynamite and lit it. The man called out for them to stop. I stood on Rick's other side close to Evy with my gun pointed at anyone who didn't listen to the man's command. He said we must leave and I was agreeing with him. There's only been trouble since we started this trip. They left eventually and rode off from the city, but they were going to stay close for some reason.

My hands shook as I helped Evy up. It would've been funny to see her on the ground like that, but the danger kept the humor at bay. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but then stopped when she saw my arm. "You are not!" she took my arm and examines it.

Rick came up behind me. "Zee," He gently took my arm from hers. I looked at him as he wrapped a piece of cloth over the wound. "It's not too deep so you'll be okay." He lifted his head up and my breath hitched.

"See that proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand." They were saying, but I paid them no mind. "For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there."

"No, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold." Rick held me closer to him and I couldn't help but grab his shirt between my hands.

"Gold holds no value if you live out in the desert." I say.

"You know, maybe just at night, we could, uh, combine forces, hmm?" Mr. Burns say.

That night we lay around the fire. Jonathan was out from drinking alcohol. Evelyn was smashed as Rick was teaching her to fight. However, the drink caught up with her and made her lose her balance. During her drunk rambling, I managed to turn my body without them noticing.

Smiling, I closed my eyes. "You know, Aziza, absolutely adores you Mr. O'Connell…" my body tenses as she whispers the last part. I turn my head a little in their direction. "I'm going to kiss you know." With a rush of anger, I turn my head look out into the desert with an ache in my chest.

* * *

How was this chapter? Any mistakes I need to fix?


	5. Promises

Finally out of school and had to start the next chapter. I would've been posted, but I was sick and still am. I hope you like.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a mood. Everyone still decided to go back into the tombs instead of listening to the man that gave us a warning and I'm sure he was to come back with his people if he knew we were still here. They were protecting something and I knew that if we leave now nothing will happen, but no. That's why I was trying to talk them out of it.

"Are you all just idiots? People were killed last night. The man told us to leave." I said while they got ready to head back down to open the sarcophagus.

"You're worrying for nothing, Azzy. They are probably long gone by now." She told me holding her head from the drinking last night. She was up, but the alcohol got to her.

"She's right. Before you know it, we'll find the treasure…" Evy gave him a pointed look, "… and Evy's book… and leave before you know it."

I huffed and turned from them. "Fine, but if something bad happens do not come running to me." I walked away from them and to Rick. He was standing by the hole that we went down yesterday. He threw the rope down. "Hello, Rick." I said with a frown, clearly upset.

"Aziza." He tilted his head. "What's with the long face?"

I stared at him. Should I tell him that almost kissing Evy pissed me off? Or how about going down by that creepy sarcophagus that gives offs this dark aura. Maybe I should ask him if wants to leave Jonathan and Evy here and move back to America with me. So I said, "It's nothing. I just don't like the way this place feels."

He nodded his head understanding what I meant. "I know what you mean. I would leave, but your friend saved my life. Both of you did."

"But you were only supposed to show us the way. Why are you helping?" I asked him forgetting my anger for a moment.

He sighed while looking at Evy and Jonathan coming towards us. "…some years ago I made a vow to protect the one I cared about. And I plan on keeping that promise." He said and looked me in the eyes.

I grabbed the rope, "Maybe they do not deserve it anymore." We both knew he was talking about our wedding vows. We made our own. Just thinking about it made me want to cry. I climbed down the rope ready to get the day over with even though it just begun.

I sat down worriedly on a stone block while Evy, Jonathan, and Rick worked on opening the sarcophagus. They wouldn't listen to me so I had to stay here and hope nothing will happen.

Rick and Jonathan pulled the coffin out and dragged it to the wall with Evy in tow. "Oh, I've dreamt about this since l was a little girl."

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick said.

I got up and walked over to them as Jonathan put in the key. I stood next to Evy not wanting to get too close. I gripped her arm when the coffin fell open and a mummy popped along with dust. We all screamed from the sudden appearance.

"Bloody hell…" I said and took a step closer.

"Oh, my God, l hate it when these things do that." She said and I had to laugh at her.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked.

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still- still—"

"Juicy," Rick, Jonathan, and I said together. "That seems impossible, but I guess there's a first for everything." I say.

"He must be more than three thousand years old and, well, it looks as if he's still... decomposing." Evy said.

"Hey, look at that. What do you make of this?" Rick pointed to the top. We all go over and kneel beside it.

"Oh my, they're scratches..." I place my hand over the marks. "From his fingernails… buried alive." I mumble. My hand touches the marks. A pain ran up my hand and to my arm. I jumped back frightened. What in the world is happening to me?

"And he left a message. Death is only the beginning.'' Just as she said it we all looked at the mummy in wonder.

Shaking my head, I got up from my spot. "That's it." I dusted myself off. "I'm going somewhere… that's not here." I grab a torch from the wall to hurry out of the room. Evy was going to stay and study the mummy, to try and discover who it was. She should look for her book so we can leave.

The other places in the city underground had little to no interest to me. There was no need for treasure or finding lost artifacts. I came into this big room where they had the mirrors. It also contained a table big enough to lay a person on. I was going to explore it when someone came up behind me.

"Are you sure you want to be here by yourself? You might get lost." Rick said looking past me and into the room.

I smiled. "Well I know a certain person would have come to save me," I turned to him and walked out the door where he stood. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "You have a question for me."

"You always could read me like a book," he walked behind me as we began to leave, "Whatever happened to the Everest's? I haven't seen them in a year."

"Oh, they moved back to their home in America." I had left before they appeared. Had my own house. "I don't know when though. Never got to talk to them." I stopped in my walking. "And why do you care, Mr. O'Connell?"

He sighed and leaned against the wall. "You're still my wife."

"That didn't seem to matter last night. I heard Evy. If you want to worry about someone it's her. She has the tendencies to get herself in trouble." He started to say something, but begun to walk away.

His hand grabbed my arm and made me stop. Rick stood behind me saying, "If you would have finished listening you would've known that we didn't kiss. Drunk or not, I wouldn't kiss her again."

I shivered as his arms curled around me. "It's… it's only fair. I did leave." I turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry. I do not have the right to be so angry with you."

He rested his head on mine. "… Why did you leave?"

I moved from him and stared at the wall. "We should get out of here first."

When we got out the sun was setting. Everyone else was out and doing their own thing. Of course Evy was still inside with the mummy. Jonathan was off somewhere doing only God knows what. I hope he wouldn't get himself in trouble. We couldn't afford that out here.

Rick led me over to where we slept last night. It was good that no one else was here to hear what I had to say. "Now you have to promise me you won't get mad."

"Promise."

"Good."

So I told him when we were back at the sand temple, the last day I got to see him. I retold him the whole story of that day. The men coming in, the story I'd overheard, and what they would do if I didn't leave. When I left I had done some research, well a lot. It took me months to find the information I needed. I've found stories on Aziza, weird that we had the same name. But the best part was finding the picture. There was only a photo copy online. The real one is why I went to the library where Evy worked at in the first place.

First Rick seemed skeptical. He didn't know rather to believe me or not. "Why didn't you bring me with you?"

"Because I didn't trust them," I moved in closer to him. "They followed me until I left. I did not want them using you or the Everest if they found out I came back. I had to be sure." I ran my hand through my hair.

He lifted my face up to look at him. "I'm still angry with you. But I forgive you." There's the Rick I knew. Whenever we were alone he would show me this side of him. "Just next time someone threatens you. Tell me." I nodded my head quickly with a smile. "Of course."

Just then Jonathan pops up out of nowhere. "Here you two are. We thought you were still in the tomb." I didn't notice that it the night was near. Rick started to build the fire. Jonathan leans over to me. "So what's going on between you two?" I snapped my head to the side. "Well I wasn't eavesdropping since you were out in the open with it."

"Really Jon. For once can you not be a pain in the ass. Whatever just happened is none of your business." I told him in an angry whisper.

Rick got the fire going at the right time. Jonathan and Rick started to talk as I stared into the fire.

"Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" Mr. Henderson says as he comes over with his other companions.

"We hear you boys found yourselves a nice, gooey mummy. Congratulations." Mr. Burns said next.

"lf you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood." And Mr. Daniels.

I laughed along with them making them stop. "Well you might as well have an urn." They all looked at me confused. "Well I wouldn't be working in a library and not know the material. Those," I pointed to their finding, "are a part of rituals of ancient Egypt. For those who have wrong, they would take out their organs and put them in jars as punishment." The men held up the jars looking at them with slight disgust.

Evy started walking up behind us. "Look what l found."

"You're in her seat." Rick said to the man on his right that I didn't notice until he said something.

When he didn't move I said, "Now!"

"Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him." Evy said when we gathered in a circle around her.

I cringed as Evy enjoyed this moment. Okay, the brain was a different situation. No one would want to be eaten alive and slowly at that. I just listened as Evy rambled about the mummy and the Hom-Dai. She first told me about that a week after we met. I was quite curious about the ways of Egypt and what they do with the dead.

"…lt's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise... he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

Later that night I found myself lying down next to Rick. I couldn't sleep since I had too much on my mind. I had my face down, eyes closed. Someone was awaked because the movement of fabric was close to me. I sat up to see Evy looking around.

Trying not to disturb Rick, who was most likely awake, I got up and moved from him. "Evy what are you doing?"

She faced me, "That man has the Book of the Dead. I plan to just look through it before he wakes up."

"No, Evy. I don't care what you believe in. But nothing good would come from opening that book. It's not even the one you were searching for. " I told her while I stood up.

Evy sighed and stood up. "There's no need to worry, Azzy." She walked over to the man with the book clutched under his hands. She gently grabbed it and took it right from under his hands. She came back over and sat it down a small handmade table.

I shook my head and started to walk away. "Go ahead, do what you want." I walked away as Rick said something to Evy. He knew my anger and would stay away.

I was a few feet away when I had then pain rush through my head. I was by some pillars when I heard someone yell, "No!" back at the camp.

The pain caused me to lose focus and I let out a scream and bent over. I could hear Rick calling me, but a noise appeared over the wall of the city. Locusts were flying our way. As fast as I could, I got up and ran to one of the entrances in hope to find my companions inside.


	6. I Told You So

I had to make a short chapter to see how I wanted to write the rest of the story. But please review, fav, or follow.

* * *

As soon as I was far from the entrance, I had to calm down from the sudden pain in my head. It felt more like a mental pain as if someone was being hurt. Ignoring it, I started to search for my companions. It was hard since the halls were dark with no light to guide me. I was walking down a hall when I heard muffled yells. It sounded like a man was struggling. Too scared to be alone, I ran down a hall where the noise was.

At the end I could see a man standing in the middle of a hallway. I walked towards him, but something made me silent. As if he felt me near him, Mr. Burns turned around. I could not even scream from the sight before me. His eyes were missing and he couldn't talk.

Just then a growl sounded behind me. I twisted around and saw it, the mummy that we dug up. "You!" I shouted for unknown purposes. My mind was being scrambled by what was happening. The mummy approached me and I stood my ground mostly out of fear and anger.

The mummy started to talk, while tried. But I heard it as clear as day. "Aziza." A hint of fear was in the mummy's voice, but the look was of hatred. The monster then lets out a roar like no other and hits me into a wall with sand and onto the ground in the shadows.

He left me dazed as he heard another noise like the wall moving. Someone started talking a moment later. The only other woman here was Evy. I looked up to see the mummy walking towards her. When it talked, he called her something as he reached out for her. Shaking off the hit I get up and call out for her. "Evy!" I run around him and jump in front of Evy with a new found instinct. The mummy was going to hit me again when someone came our way.

"There you two are! Will you quit playing hide-and-seek? Come on. Let's get out of here. He says and runs up to us. He then sees the mummy when he saw Evy's eyes transfixed on it. He lets out a disbelief yell, "Whoa!"

"Evy!" Jonathan comes in with Henderson and Daniels. "Aziza!" he comes to a halt seeing the undead man. The mummy yells at him and Rick just returns the favor. All I could do was roll my eyes even in this situation.

He lifts up his gun and shot the mummy. He grabs my arm and I grab Evy's. The others follow us as Jonathan repeats that it was walking. Before we turned a corner I looked back to see that it got up from the ground.

As swiftly as we could everyone made it out of there. However, we had other problems to deal with. Outside we came to a stop by the clicking of guns. The men in the black robes had their weapons pointed at us.

The leader came forward, "l told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all... for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3,000 years."

"Relax, I got him." Rick replied.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world."

"No shit." I say and they look at me. "Well, I've been telling everyone, but no I'm just some woman who needs to be ignored."

Two of his men came from behind the others and had Mr. Burns. They brought him over to his American friends. I shut my eyes and mumbled to myself. I was now angrier than anything. The man proceeds to walk past us with his mean when Rick told him he got the mummy.

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep... and he will never stop." The man said before he turned and left to search for the mummy.

I shook my head at him, "Rick that _thing _back there, got up when we were running. What the man say is true. Let's just hope that it stays a mummy."

Without looking at anyone I quickly made my way over to our stuff. I packed all that I had while the others followed my lead. All of us had everything and ready to go within ten minutes while leaving some things. I hop on my camel and take off after Rick.

Back in the city the skies were dark and stormy. We all made it back to where we living. Evelyn and I walked upstairs where our rooms were located across from each other. She went to hers while I went in mine. I didn't notice Rick followed me until my door opened and closed again.

He walked past me saying, "It's time for us to go. You're friend insists on us staying." He found my suitcase on the floor of the closet and sat it on my table.

"And she's right." I walked over to him where he started packing my stuff. "We cannot leave things like this."

"She's the one who read from the book when we both told her not to. This is her problem." He took the clothes out of my dresser and dumped them in my bag. I wasn't going anywhere until after we fixed this.

"It's everyone's problem. Do you think he will stay in Egypt? No, he'll going around the world Rick. We have to stop this." I took a step between the suitcase and him.

"Yeah? How? You heard the man- no mortal weapons can kill this guy." He stopped and watched me as I talked.

"Something, Rick. If he can be brought to life by a book maybe we can undo it with another." I put my hand on his chest and stared at him intensely. "Please stay and help us fix this, I know she can do it."

He shook his head and backed away from me. "I'll be downstairs when you come back to your senses, Azzy." With that he walked out of the room.

Sighing, I finished packing my bag. As soon as Evy found a way to stop the mummy I was out of here. It was just troubling to not know if Rick would join me or not.

I found a bottle of jack hidden in the dresser drawer. I took a swig as I headed to the door to find Evy and try to see what we can do about this mummy problem.


	7. Bloody Whiskey

Just made a small adjustment to the end of chapter six. I didn't want the scene to happen just yet with blood. I had to add a moment for Aziza and Evelyn, it was time for her to know the truth.

* * *

The taste of alcohol ran down my throat as I knock on Evy's door. "Come in," I heard her call from inside.

"Are you sure you want to invite anyone in like that? There is a mummy out there." Evy was sitting on her bed frustrated as I walk through the doorway.

"Oh, Aziza." She shook her head as if she was in denial. "I don't know what to do. These books are telling me nothing. How can we get rid of an ancient mummy?"

I went and sat next to her on the bed. "Don't worry, we will find a way." I took another drink. "This wouldn't be happening if you listened to me in the first place."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I know I should have listened to you." She took the bottle from out of my hands and out it on her nightstand. I didn't protest because I couldn't afford to be drunk during a time like this.

"It's alright. It's just that I worry about you. You and Jonathan are the closest thing that I have to a family and I want it to stay that way."

Evelyn surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "We'll get through this. I know Mr. O'Connell will come back to help us."

The statement caused me to release the embrace she still had me in. "I have to tell you something…" She looked to me with raised eyebrows waiting. "… Rick isn't just someone I met… He's my husband."

She suddenly got up from her spot, her mood switching from worry to anger. "You're married?" She shouted, "And to… Rick? When were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't even know if he would take me back. I needed to protect him. Telling you would have only made you upset." Her expression said it all that I needed to know. "I know that you feel something for him." I got up from the bed now flustered. "It's just up to him to decide if he still wants to be with me."

"Don't say that… I saw how he looks at you. I just longed for the same thing. If he was brave enough to marry you then he wouldn't just leave you."

I agreed with her just to try and drop the subject. "Let's see what we can do about this mummy shall we."

Evy and I started going through some books as we walked around to keep ourselves occupied. But nothing in these books were helping. My nerves were on edge from the storm coming. Evy turned as thunder was heard, but I kept my head down flicking through the book pages.

"Oh Aziza, Evelyn," we heard from behind us.

Rick ran up to us in a hastily manner, "Oh so you're still here." Evy said.

"We've got problems."

Unexpectedly clouds started rolling in with balls of fire coming down. He grabbed my arm as I grabbed Evy. We start running as we watched the fire hit people, burning thus killing them.

Rick turns hearing a man behind us. "Hey!" He jetted up the stairs and pushed the man up against the wall "Beni, you little stinkweed. Where you been?" Evy grabbed my hand causing me to look away from Rick and stare at the damage being made. She really must be devastated at what was happening.

An inhumane roar was sounded above us and seemed to come from one of the rooms. The skinny man ran down the stairs and passed us. Rick then took out his gun and I reach for his hand again truly afraid. All of us ran up the stairs and down a hallway to where Mr. Burns stayed with the other Americans.

We noticed that the door was open the closer we got. We rushed in to see Mr. Burns, or what was left of him. I gasped seeing his decayed body as if he was a mummy too. Looking up, the mummy was becoming more… human?

"We are in serious trouble." Rick said and the monster started walking towards us. I took my gun out of my leg holster shot at it along with Rick. The bullets seemed to go right through him. He just kept coming closer when I ran out of bullets. He tossed Rick back into the others knocking them all down. The mummy left me up by my neck and threw me into the wall on his right.

Slowly, I turn over to see him advancing on Evy. He was saying something I couldn't hear and leaned in. A noise on the piano stopped him, it was a cat meowing. Seeing the feline the mummy grew frightened. He screeched and turned into sand, leaving us.

"We are in very serious trouble." Rick said sitting up with the American men and Jonathan.

"You got that right." My head was hurting so I lay back down to catch my breath. "This just keeps getting better and better."

Rick came over to where I was sitting. He kneeled down next to me, "you alright?'

"Being thrown into a wall isn't bad as it seems. Although I did hit my head pretty hard this time." He sits me up and tries to take a look at the back of my head, but my hair was getting in the way. He stopped trying, but let his hand rest on my neck as the other stayed in my hair. In just that moment I was brought back to when I first met Rick, his hair was falling in his face and seemed to have this sad look in his eyes.

Without thinking I brought a hand to his cheek feeling the stubble on his face. For a moment we just sat there until someone cleared their throat. "Great adventures always have a romance, but we should be getting out of here." Jonathan said by the door as everyone watched us.

"Sorry," I mumbled as Rick helped me up. "Let's see what we can do."

Evy led us to the museum after we left the hotel. Jonathan was rambling when we made it inside the building. "He does seem to like Evy."

"Yeah, what's that about?"

"What's this guy want anyhow?"

"There's only one person that can give us any answers." We followed Evy as she turned into one of the rooms of the building. "You!" she said in disbelief. Everyone except for Evy and I pointed a gun at the men.

"Miss Carnahan. Miss O'Connell," I turned from Rick and Evy as they gave me a quick look, "Gentlemen." Mr. Bey said.

"What is he doing here?" Evy asked as if he caused a crime. She was the one that released the thing.

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" Mr. Bey and his dry humor.

"After what l just saw… I'm willing to go on a little faith here." They put their guns away and I walked further into the room. I could care less if the man was a threat or not. That mummy would kill us all.

We gathered into the room and found a place to sit. I sat in front of Rick on a chest where his leg was resting. I leaned my head on his thigh while listening to. "We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep... from being reborn into this world. Because of you, we have failed."

"You think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evy asked, worried.

"To stop this creature? Let me think." Mr. Bey said. "Yes!" He and Ardeth said at the same time.

While they were talking I just listened to them talk until Evy said something making me sit up, "When l saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-su-namun. And then just now in Mr. Burns' quarters, h-he tried to kiss me."

"It's because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed. Apparently, even after 3,000 years-"

"He is still in love with her."

"Yes, that is very romantic, but what has it got to do with me?"

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead." Just talk about her as if she's not here.

"And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." They both look to Evy.

"Bad luck old mum."

I got up from my seat. "No one is going to use her as bait." I say seeing the look Mr. Bey's eyes.

"It may just give us the time we need... to kill the creature."

I shook my head refusing. "I have protected Evy for too long to just hand her over to that monster."

Mr. Bey stared at me with understanding. "I already know who you are Aziza. It's in your blood to protect her just as it was then."

"What are you talking about?" Evy said glaring at him.

Ardeth walked closer to me. "So it is you." Glancing around, "She's the reincarnation on Queen Aziza. She was more of a leader for her tribe, but they called her queen in honor of her skills."

"Enough, I don't think we have time for a history lesson." I said feeling unsettled at the information that we was giving out. He knew more than what I could ever find and I'll ask about it later.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." He said staring out the huge window.

''And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens... and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt.'' Jonathan said as the sky grew darker from the sun being blocked from our view.

* * *

Okay, I've been using lines from the movies and when I read stories it can get to me a little since I already know most of the lines myself. I hope that no one feels the same way or I can change it up.


	8. Nice Shot

Sorry, I just keep doing other things and it only feel like a few days pass. It's been too long. And do anyone have any request for me to put in the story. I can't guaranty anything, but I'll try.

* * *

The others were getting ready to leave when I pulled Mr. Bey to the side. The other man, Ardeth, followed. I glanced around making sure no one else was listening. They already knew so much about Aziza, but something confused me. "Mr. Bey, something is not adding up. You said it was in my blood to protect Evy."

He nodded his head, "I see that you already know." I nodded my head, "Well Aziza was protector of Nefertiti."

"But what does that have to do with Evelyn?" I asked afraid of the answer.

The look on his face didn't ease my mind. "We're still trying to figure that out ourselves."

That information did unsettle my stomach, but it didn't matter at least not at the moment. "Thank you." With that I turned and left with the group who were on edge from the sun being blocked out.

Rick followed by Henderson and Daniels walked out of the building first. They made sure everything was clear before we went out into the streets.

It was silent until Jonathan spoke up, "So, Aziza," he said dragging my name out. I didn't stop, but I turned to look at him. "What did Mr. Bey mean by-"

"Nothing, I have no idea what he was talking about." I said cutting him off, rather ticked about the question. "We should be focused on the mummy walking around the city."

Evy decided to join in on our conversation, "Well we are curious as to why he said that and you didn't seem surprised." She walked closer to us saying, "What did you want to say to them that you couldn't say in front of us?"

I stopped walked and grabbed both of their shoulders. "All I wanted to know is why they thought I was a reincarnation. I've been in that library for a while and not once did I see a picture of me lying around or any information of a woman with the same name as me."

"You can tell us anything, Aziza." Evy said trying to be calm about it.

I shook my head, "Not now. First we need to focus on the problem at hand. It doesn't matter what they say I am."

For the rest of the walk no one said anything until we got to the room.

Back to the hotel we sat in a room trying to come up with a plan. I sat on a chair furthest from the others still thinking about what Ardeth said. I remember the men said that I was a protector of Nefertiti, but what did that have to do with Evelyn. I also remember the inner hatred I felt once I saw the mummy up and walking.

"We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest?" Evy said standing by the men while Rick stood by the window watching the darkened sky. I watched him from where I sat and stayed silent.

"There was me and Daniels here, and Burns, of course, and that Egyptologist fellow." Mr. Henderson said.

Rick turned from the window, "What about my buddy Beni?" Eh, that skinny fellow.

Daniels said, "No, he scrammed outta there 'fore we opened the thing."

"Yeah, he was the smart one." Henderson said taking a drink making me wish I had mine.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort... before the creature can get to him." Evy said, the only reasonable one trying to make an effort to stop him.

"Right," Rick said. "You two stay here," he pointed to Evy and me. "You three come with me."

All at once everyone started talking over one another. "Rick I don't think that's wise. A mummy is after us and he will use Evy as a sacrifice." I said, but Evy was the loudest one protesting and went to give him a lecture, but he wasn't having it. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. You can't leave me behind like some old carpetbag.

"Who put you in charge? O'Connell, what do you think you are doing?" He went in the room and threw her on the bed. "Jonathan, Aziza, O'Connell." She said calling out our names, but we just ignored her.

"This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in, right?" Rick say dragging Daniels by the door.

"Right," he replied.

Rick then looked to Henderson, "Right?"

He nodded his head, "Right."

"Let's go, Jonathan." Rick said walking to the door.

"Um, Mr. O'Connell aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him with my hands on my hips. We'll have better luck finding the man if I was with them.

Jonathan nodded his head, "Let Aziza go with you. I thought l could just stay at the fort and, uh, reconnoiter."

Rick knew I was going with them rather he liked it or not. "Fine." He said to me and started out the room and I followed. To Jonathan he shouted, "Now." Before I left I shouted a good luck to Evy which made her bang on the door.

Jonathan walked closely behind us, "So where are we going?" I asked Rick. He seemed like he had a plan already.

"Daniels told me he had an office nearby. We're going to see if he decided to stay there." he said holding his gun in his hand.

"Good, let's get this over with." I said and we all headed to our next destination.

As we got to the man's office there was a rustling noise. It sounded like someone was digging through papers and throwing stuff around. I knew the mummy wouldn't be doing it, but someone who was helping him. Rick had the same thoughts and put his gun away.

"Well, well, well. Let me guess, spring cleaning." Rick said once he stepped in the room then me and last Jonathan.

The little weasel of a man started to run once he seen Rick. He singled handedly picked up a chair and threw it right at the man causing him to fall. I out right laughed, not able to hold it in.

"Nice shot." Jonathan said.

"The hell it was." My giggles stop and everything turned serious.

Rick went to the man and picked him up from the ground and harshly slammed him into a book case while gripping his shirt in his hands. "You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you, Beni?"

Rick always had a way with people, note the sarcasm. He threw the man around the room trying to get information out of him. Beni was looking for something and it wasn't good. All of this was just giving me a headache.

"The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra. He wants it back. He said to me it would be worth its weight in gold." I whipped my head to look at him. The book that Evy had read. I can't even remember what happened to it. Maybe she still has it.

"What does he want the book for?" Rick asked holding him up to the ceiling fan.

"Oh come on, I don't know," he said until he was lifted closer to the fan. "Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life. But that's all. He just wants the book, l swear. Just the book, l swear. And your sister. But other than that-"the man was cut off by a scream.

It was the Egyptologist. When we turned our heads, Beni kneed Rick. I was going to shot him, but he jumped out of the window. "That little shit."

The three of us ran to the window. Down, below us, there was a group of people who backed away from the horrible sight. The Egyptologist was now a skeleton on the ground. Standing above him was the mummy. Slowly he turned his head to look up at us. He was looking more alive, but with decay still on his face. I gripped Rick and Jonathan's arm.

It opened its mouth up wide and bugs started to fly at us. I backed away as they both closed the windows before they could get in and locked them.

"That's two down, two to go."

"Then he'll be coming after Evy." Jonathan said making a hidden anger resurface.

I turned and ran out the room, but not before I shouted, "Over my dead body."

We ran through the halls and in minutes we came into the room. I only wanted to keep Evy safe. However, Rick held me back. Henderson was on the floor, dead. I shook my head at the poor man. I saw the cat in the corner of my vision and picked him up remembering that they were the guardians of the underworld. "Now we have a plan." I nodded my head to the door. Rick went up and kicked it in.

"Hey, get your ugly face off of her." he shouted to the monster. You can tell that he sucked the life out of Henderson. His face was different from before.

Evy jumped on the other side of the bed and I handed the cat to Rick. The mummy started to speak ancient Egyptian, but Rick cut him off with the cat. He lifted him up and the cat hissed making the mummy scream. He screeched and made a mini sand storm in the room. Rick covered me as he left out of the window.

"You alright," I asked Evy walking over to the bed. I stopped for a moment when Jonathan answered making me glare at him. I kneeled beside her and wrapped her in a hug.

She hugged me back then pulled away, "He's gone now. But we have to get out of here." She said and looked at us. I pulled her up and reached for her robe.

"Then what are we waiting for." I handed her the robe.

Someone walked in the room. We all turned to see Daniels come in. He held some glasses in his hands. "What's going on?" he asked. For a moment he was distracted. He saw Henderson on the floor.

"Don't worry, we're going to stop him once and for all." I said. "Grab anything you need. We're getting out of here."

Evy put her hand on my arm, "I know exactly what we can do to stop him."

* * *

So how is the story? I need to know if you guys like it or not. Leave a review so I can know that you want to read more. It just makes me happy when someone likes my ideas.


	9. Into the past

I cannot understand why every time I try to write it takes me forever. I think I need to leave the house and get some experience. I decided to include a back story on Rick and Aziza because I wanted to show you how they fell in love and why he would still love her.

* * *

Just thinking back to when Evy bid to save Rick's had me thinking. No one knew this was going to happen, but yet I felt responsible. Evy was stubborn, but I needed to keep her safe. I should've talked her out of it. After we fixed, if we do, I'm going to leave Egypt for good.

I shook my head and headed for the door, "If we're going back out there I'm going to need some protection." My gun was out of bullets and I needed to get more weapons just in case. Before I left I took a look at Henderson's body. "Where is Daniels?" I ask them even though they didn't know.

Rick walk from the bedroom, "Probably went to go get a drink." He came up to my side and leaned down, "Go get whatever you need and meet us downstairs. We're going to get Daniels." I nodded my head. I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm, "Be careful."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Always." I left out of the room in a hurry. Maybe Rick was finally over it. I doubt it, but I can always hope.

After Rick and I first met we had some great time together. I knew that he was the one for me.

_Flashback:_

Rick jumped off the horse after I came to a stop by the stables where I kept my horse and some camels. I threw a leg over the horse to get down when two hands wrapped around my waist. I almost squealed when he grabbed. Being who I was, I never been close to men except for Matthew, the Everest son. When he set me down I swear I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

I laughed at the look and moved his hands from me, "Hands off buddy. Now come on, dinner should be ready." In a hurry I took the saddle off Bell and put it to the side.

It was night out and everyone would be worried. I didn't think about it till now. I grabbed Rick's hand in mine and pulled him along with me. "Are you afraid of what your folks might say?"

I waved my hand at him dismissively. "They might, but they trust my judgment. I don't always bring in boys from the street."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

Rick stood nervously behind me when I led him to the back door by the stables. He stared at the house for a moment taking it in. They were a wealthy family. I unlocked the door and walked in while dragging him with me. The door took us into the large kitchen. No one was in here, but you can smell the food and feel the heat after they cooked. He followed me through the kitchen to the next room which was the living area down the hall.

I could see that they were all sitting on the couch talking. Without delaying this any further I walk into the room to where they can see me. "Hello," the three of my only family members left turned to me.

The Everest was a good family. They let me stay with them and gave me love that I needed to survive. Melanie was the mother. She had a head full of blonde hair and green eyes. At first she appears to be mean, but has a heart of gold. Ben, the father, had brown hair and brown eyes. He was the funniest man I knew and he loved to make me laugh. And Matthew was their only child. He had his mother's hair, but father's eyes. He was my brother and best friend. He didn't care that I was African, none of them did.

Melanie ran over to me not noticing the boy, well man, behind me. "Where were you Aziza? We have been searching the city for you." She grabbed both of my hands in hers. "We know you just lost your parents, but you cannot do that to us. I promised to take care of you."

The look in her eyes was so intense I had to look down, "I'm so sorry, but I had to help someone. I did not mean to get you so upset." I turned from her and walk over to Rick. "This is Rick O'Connell." He waved at them, "He needs a place to stay."

He seemed shocked at the suggestion, "No, I don't want to burden anyone-"

"Nonsense, if Aziza can bring a stranger home and helps them, then she trusts you." Melanie held out her hand, "I'm sorry. My name is Melanie Everest, that's my husband Ben and our son Matthew."

He scratched the back of his head, "Nice to meet you but it's not really necessary for me to stay here."

Ben then came and walked over to us, "Enough of that. We'll go eat dinner before it gets cold and then Aziza can show you where you can stay."

Ben and Melanie left the room. Matthew walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug, "Glad to see that you're alright." He turned to Rick and held his hand out, "If you're going to be staying here, make sure she stay out of trouble. She's one to venture around."

"Don't listen to him," I said and we head for the dining room, "He's just dramatic."

"Are they always so, nice." He asked me making me smile and nod my head.

After a few moments we were all sitting at the table. Ben and Melanie sat at the head of the table. I sat next to Matthew and Rick was across from us. No one said anything at first. Rick was digging into the food while I stared at him. Matthew nudged me with his shoulder making me glare at him.

Matthew decided to open up a conversation, "Rick you're American, telling by your accent. What are you doing in Egypt?"

"I was born in Chicago until my father decided to move to Cairo. For some reason he left us and then my mother died leaving me an orphan." Rick had said calmly, but I could hear the tension in his voice.

This made me annoyed with Matt, but he didn't know that. Melanie jumped in to save the day, "We're sorry to hear that. If you need anything we're here for you."

All Rick did was say thank you and nodded his head and we all turned back to our food. Maybe soon we can eat and not have any awkward to say.

After a while Ben said, "Since you both are done eating, can you take Richard upstairs to settle in Aziza?" I nodded my head, "You're name is short for Richard, right?" he said yes, "Good."

They were going to get the dishes for us. I had Rick follow me up the stairs and I grabbed his hand. There was a guest room across from mine and I led him in there. "My room is right across from yours if you need anything. You can take a bath in here." I pointed to the bathroom door. "I'll be back with some clothes."

"Thank you," I heard from say when I walked out of the room. I went into Matthew's room in search of something Rick can wear. It took me five minutes to find a proper shirt size along with loose pants. Rick was taller and had more muscles then Matt. I left before the room and headed back to the guest room.

The door to the bathroom was open so I thought he didn't get in yet. "Rick I found something you can sleep in, you can just hand me your-"I stopped myself when a seeing him naked. I couldn't help but stare. He was more masculine then I thought. His hair hung to his shoulders. The further down my ears went the more heated my face felt.

"Like anything you see." He said with a smirk gracing his face. This time I really looked at him and found Mr. O'Connell very attractive.

I quickly turn around and place the clothes on the sink. "Um can you just hand me your clothes. I can have them cleaned for you."

What I didn't expect was for him to come up behind me. He was close enough that I felt his chest on my back. I stuck in a breath and he hand me the clothes bringing an arm around my waist. I whispered a thank you as I took the clothes and rush from the room to bring the clothes to our housemaid.

My heart was still beating fast by the time I've made it to my room. Never have a man ever made me feel that way.

I was in my dressing gown when someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I shouted thinking it was Melanie. She would come and see how I was faring before bed.

But it was not her, "Aziza?" I turn my head to see Rick. "I know you've done a lot for me, but can you do me a favor and cut my hair?" he seemed a little unsure by his tone of voice.

"Of course I'll help you." We would need a pair of scissors. I go into my dresser and get out a pair. I motion for him to sit down at my vanity. "Now how do you want it?"

"You know what you're doing?" he asked me.

I smiled widely, "Yes, my father taught me some time ago. I would give everyone haircuts when they wanted. He taught me a lot of things a woman usually wouldn't do."

"Where is he now?" he looked at me through the mirror.

I looked down and grabbed a comb taking out the tangles. "He's dead along with my mother. It actually happened a week ago." I whispered.

"Sorry I asked."

"It's okay, you did tell us about your parents anyway. That's the thing about life. We're born, we live, we die." I know just exactly what I can do to his hair. I go right into my work. No one bothered to say anything. He must have been lost in thought. I would've thought otherwise since he stared at me in the mirror.

Rick saw something in Aziza that he knew what was in himself. They both lost their parents, but they had hope in life that something better would come along.

_End Flashback:_

Those memories were why I came back for him and we were going to finish this. That was the night I my heart started to grow in love for him. I knew then that I refused to let him back out of my life and we were going to be together.

Back in my room, I grabbed a holster and put two guns in them under my thin coat. I had a sheath where I put around my thigh and put two knives in. A ribbon was sitting on my dresser. I decided to pull back my hair and put my hair into a high pony tail. My hair flowed down my back. Everything was good.

I ran out of the room in a hurry to meet back up with the others. I went outside to where the car was located to see that they found Daniels and was getting in the car. Daniels and Jonathan hopped in the back while I got in the front between Evy and Rick. "Time to kill us a mummy," Evy rolled her eyes at me. Soon we were all on our way back to the museum.

At the museum we hurried out of the car and into the building. I walked beside Evy, "Now what do you think can take down this mummy?" I asked her.

"Well, according to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra... is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was a notion l was unwilling to believe." Evy said as we hurried up the stairs.

I grab onto her arm as we continued up the steps. "The black brings him to life so the gold book can kill him. Why haven't we thought of this sooner?"

"Well, that's just a myth." She said.

"And the other was a curse." I say arguing with her.

"Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden." We made it to the top of the stairs when we heard the chanting outside. They were saying, Imhotep over and over again. Looking outside the balcony there were men everywhere holding torches heading our way.

* * *

I know it wasn't much of the movie, but I thought it would be nice to add more.


	10. The Last Plague

Yes, I finally got it! It's been so long since I wrote. I will not lie I have been putting it off since a lot have been going on. I'm happy to put up this chapter. It's going to be over soon. I love to thank everyone that has stuck with me through this story.

RainDancin: I'm glad to see that you like it. It makes me happy to know that anyone enjoy what I write. Thank you.

* * *

"Last but not least...my favorite plague- boils and sores." Jonathan said making me wrinkle up my nose. The people's faces were covered with them. It was not a pretty sight.

"So it has begun the beginning of the end." Ardeth said in that same tone of voice.

Seeing all of the men coming our way made me grab Rick's hand. "Evelyn, it's time to find that book don't you think?"

"Come on," she said and turned around. I followed right behind her as did the others. We went over to the hieroglyphic covered stone. Evy began to read from the top and Mr. Bey from the bottom. I didn't read it like Evy could so I was no help. I turned around to make sure no one would sneak up on us. They already began to bang on the doors.

"According to Bembridge scholars, the golden Book of Amun-Ra... is located inside the statue of Anubis." Evy said still reading.

"That's where we found the black book." Daniels said.

"Exactly."

"Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken." Jonathan said making me turn around realizing what happened to the books.

Evy starts to ramble while she reads, "Mixed up where they were buried. So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis... then the golden book must be inside—" She didn't finish. The doors flew open from downstairs and the men began running in the building. I looked over the balcony curing under my breath.

"Come on Evy, faster." Jonathan said making me roll my eyes even in a situation like this.

"Patience is a virtue." She sung the words out.

Rick turned around skeptical. "Not right now it isn't."

Jonathan started backing away, "Uh, l think I'll go and get the car started." He ran the other way to get out of the museum.

"l've got it. The golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that, Bembridge scholars." She said happily.

"Good, now let's go!" The men were getting close now. Daniels took off as soon as she said it. I grabbed Evy's arm and ran before the other men.

Outside we rounded a corner and the men were headed in another direction. We all ran to the car and started to pack ourselves in it. I let Evy sit in the front between Rick and Jonathan. I sat in the back in Ardeth's lap because I knew Evy wouldn't.

A man came out the building shouting, "Imhotep." I wanted to shoot him so bad in that moment. We were all in the car when the mummy appeared in the window. The scream he let out was too inhumane.

Rick was standing up in the front seat. "You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me? You're gonna get yours!" damn right he was.

Jonathan drove into the empty streets for five minutes until we came to a stop. Before us were the men covered in sores. Their eyes were empty, but they had a purpose to kill us. Everyone leaned in to see what was happening. Rick suddenly stepped on the gas and the car went rushing forwards.

Jonathan was running the people over, but there were too many. They were clinging to the car. I didn't want to hurt the men so I started to push them off of the car. One man grabbed my hair and tried to pull me out. I could hear Daniels screaming. I pried the man off of me and punched him in the face. I turned to Daniels and tried to reach him, but it was too late. "Shit!" I yelled out. This was bad.

You can hear the gun fire but only for a moment. When it stopped I turned to help fight knowing the man's faith.

I stood up in the back of the car struggling with a man when Jonathan ran into something. The car jerked to a stop sending water everywhere. Ardeth helped me out of the vehicle before the men can get to us. I backed away from the men and ran closer to Evelyn.

Rick stood next to me holding his torch. The men were chanting its name again making me more scared than anything. We were corner.

They ceased their words and the Imhotep walked towards us. He walked closer and closer talking in ancient Egyptian. I could understand everything again making my head spin as to what was happening.

"Come with my princess. It's time to make you mine forever." The skinny man, Beni, told Evelyn.

I stood in front of her glaring at both of them harshly. "''For all eternity,'' idiot." She said making me nudge her and whispered, "Not helping."

Imhotep then reached out his hand, "Take my hand... and l will spare your friends."

"You lie!" I spit out in Egyptian, now angry. The thing turned his head in my direction. I could see the fire in his eyes. He looked as if to kill me with his very own eyes. "Oh dear," Evy said.

"Have you got any bright ideas?" she said. I kept my eyes glued to the two men.

Rick said, "I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'."

I finally turned seeing the look in her eye. "You better not Evy." The tone of my voice gave off the angry and worry I was feeling.

"You better come up with something then," she looked me in the eyes. "Because if he turns me into a mummy... you're the first one I'm coming after."

She walked around me and took his eyes. I was too shock to even stop her. Rick then took out his gun, "No." I wanted to whip that smug look off his ugly face.

"Don't! He has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." She said to be reassuring, but I wasn't having any of it.

"She is right. Live today, fight tomorrow." After a moment he put his gun away.

I looked at the mummy again. What I said was not me, "When I see you again, which I will. You will beg to be sent back to the underworld." I said in his language. The smirk dropped from his face.

He turned and started walking while the other guy went towards Jonathan. I wouldn't turn my back from that monster. He shouted a command to kill us. I took out my gun. Rick kneeled to the ground and took the cover off a drain. He pulled me towards him and helps me into the drain.

Jonathan came down after me, then Ardeth, and Rick. After that the last light was gone. "Please tell me someone has a match." I say breaking the silence. I kneeled to look for a stick or something.

"I have a lighter." Jonathan says and a small fire appears in front of his face.

Ardeth has a torch in his hand. "May I borrow that?" I asked him and take it from his hand. I put it in the fire to get some more light. As it gets bigger I turn to Rick. "Now we have some light." I hand it to him. "What now?" I asked him.

He looks at me for a moment. "I know someone who can get us there. Right now we need to get out of here."

"Good, it smells down here." Jonathan says shaking out his jacket.

After that we walk in another direction to get out. Rick and I were in the lead followed by Jonathan then Ardeth. We walked in silence for some time. "What was that back there?" he asked almost making me jump.

I sighed and shook my head. "I have no idea. It was like I was someone else."

He nodded his head, "I never knew you can speak that good. What did you tell him?"

"I didn't know I could either. But I told him when I see him again he will beg to go back to the underworld."


	11. First Kiss

Okay, I just had to add another flashback. I thought it was entertaining and informational to know about what happened in the past. I am so sorry for the late update. I just need a new laptop mine is on the verge of breaking and it can be any day now. I will try to hurry up before then.

* * *

After a while in the sewer we found our way back to the top. The men seemed to have disappeared we found our way back to the car. Surprisingly it still worked after Jonathan crashed it. They pushed the car back and onto the road.

Rick was driving us to our next destination while I sat next to him with Jon and Ardeth sat in the back. The sun was starting to rise as we left the city.

Unknowingly, I reached over the seat and grabbed onto Rick's hand. He squeezed mine in his. To say that it took a mummy coming back to life to get us back together was comical. We would always love each other no matter what happened in the past. I regret leaving, but I thought I was doing what was best.

"Rick?" he grunted keeping his eyes on the road. "Do you remember the first time that we snuck out? We ended up drunk lying in a fountain by the end of the night."

He chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, I remember. You were quiet the drinker."

"That's the night that I knew that I loved you." I felt his hand squeeze mine.

_Flashback:_

It's been about four weeks since Rick decided to stay. Well more like me being persistent along with Melanie. We both had different reasons as to why. Mrs. Everest didn't want to see him on the streets getting into trouble. My reason was because I was starting to develop feelings for him. Ever since that first night I met him, I've been getting these weird feelings around him.

When I told Melanie, she almost shrieked with delight. But the aftermath of me telling her was way worst. She gave me the talk, the one that parents give their children when they reach a certain age. I was not amused.

But today I was in the stables feeding my horse and the other camels. Mr. Everest used them when he went exploring. I was hesitant to go with them because of what happened with my parents last time.

"Zee," I heard someone call my name. Rick was standing in the open gate to the stables.

"Hi Rick, what are you doing here?" I asked him once he made it to the open door of Bell's stall.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just wondering what the princess was doing."

I rolled my eyes at the name. "I am no princess. They just want me to be happy you know."

"Whatever you say." He walked up behind me as I closed the gate now finished for the day. As I locked the door he wrapped his arms around my waist. My eyes widened at the touch. Of course this was usual for Rick, but I always get this feeling in my stomach. "Now that my African Princess," my face heated up at the name, "is finished we can finally go out."

I quickly turned around with his arms still around me. "Go out? Where?"

He laughed at my excitement. "Well in the city of Cairo."

"Oh I don't think they would let me go. They say it's very dangerous at night."

"Well who said they have to know about it."

I was going to get into so much trouble for this. He was very tempting and I was a curious person. I had one of my dresses that I wore for special occasions with some flats. I looked in the mirror satisfied with the choice even though my hair was tough to work with.

The sun would be setting soon and we would like to be in the city by the time it set. I told everyone that I was retiring early because I felt bad.

I grabbed my coin bag and hurried out the door to meet Rick outside.

He stood in the back of the house with the light from the window shining on him. His hair was over his eyes as he stared at the ground. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

His head snapped up. "Ready?" I asked him. He just nodded his head, but didn't move. "You okay?"

"…Yeah, you look… beautiful." My eyes instantly went to the dress. It wasn't that much. Rick was now standing in front of me. He gently lifted my face, "Do not doubt yourself."

"Is this all a part of your charm Mr. O'Connell?" I stepped closer to him.

He smirked, "Is it working?"

He was about to slip his arm around my waist, but I quickly backed away smiling. "We have to get going before someone figure out that we're gone."

On foot it took us about twenty minutes to reach the city. We couldn't risk taking one of the camels or my horse so we just walked.

This was very different from life in America. Where we lived there were more people out at night. Here everyone was inside with their families or having fun elsewhere. The dancers, flappers, would be in a lot of places at night from what Matthew would tell me. Now I was doing something on my own with Rick.

Once we reached a certain part of town he grabbed my hand and dragged me into a small building. It sat between two big ones. But once inside you could see a larger capacity. Several tables were spread out. There were a good amount of people in the room. And by the looks of it they were mostly American among other races.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him as we made it to the bar.

"Before you found me I used to come here. I stumbled upon this place running from some people." he flagged down the bartender.

The older Egyptian had a smile on his face. "It's been a while since I last saw you, O'Connell." He then turned to me, "And who is this lovely flower?"

"This is my friend, Aziza. We came to celebrate to good life." Rick said. I was a little disappointed being called friend, but we were.

"You came to the right place, Aziza. My name is Ammon and welcome to my castle." he stretched his arms out. "The first rounds are on me." Ammo took a bottle from the back and took out three shot glasses. He poured dark liquor into them. We each picked one up. "To good life," we all through back out heads and downed the shot.

"Eh!" I made a face, "What is that?" Rick laughed and patted my shoulder.

"A first time drinker. Do not worry, by the time you're finished you'll thank me."

And I did thank him. After an hour I found myself dancing with an American dancing to upbeat music. We twisted and turned while laughing. Rick was talking to some other people that he knew. I giggled when I was passed over to someone else. The last time I danced like this was before my parents died.

I felt free and happy again. As the music slowed down I thanked the men and walked back to Rick. "That was wonderful. I wished you showed me this place sooner."

He threw an arm around my shoulder, "I don't think your family would like that."

"Well we can get another drink then get back home." I say and hurry over to the bar. "Ammon can you give us something for the rode?"

He chuckled, "Of course." he disappeared in the back room for a moment. He came back with a flask. "Be safe, Aziza. There are dangers out there."

"Thank you again. I'll be back again." I handed him some money from my pouch.

Rick was standing right behind me. "Ready?" I nodded my head and placed my arms around his waist thanking him for the night.

Later I found myself almost drinking what was left in the flask when he snatched it from my hands. "That's enough for you."

I pouted and whined, "I wasn't finished," I then narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged his shoulder and kept walking. Without another thought I snatched it from his hand. Before he could say anything I took off running in the opposite direction.

At this time of night no one was out. I ran past buildings and laughed while Rick chased me. Up ahead I could see a fountain. I ran closer to go around it, but I tripped.

I could feel the water surrounding me. Quickly, I got up more sober then before. I gasped for air since I fell in by surprise. I spit out the water and coughed out water.

I moved my hair from my face and I could hear laughing. Rick was bent over laughing at me. "That's… what you… get." He came up to the side of the fountain.

"Well if you simply let me have my fun I wouldn't be like this." I retorted. He just laughed more now. Fine, if he wanted to be that way. "Just get me out of here." I hid my smirk and held out my hand.

"You look like a drowned rat." He mocked me.

"Well so do you." He looked confused as I grabbed his hand then pulled him.

The look on his face was priceless. He jumped out of the water just like I had. When he realized what had happened he glared at me as if to kill me. I laughed, loudly. Now we were both soaked and cold. At night the temperature diminished drastically. The alcohol was fading and I could feel the chill. It caused me to start shaking.

He noticed it and moved closer to me. "You okay?"

"Other than trying not to freeze I'm fine."

He wrapped his arms around me. Even if he was soaked too I could feel the heat of his skin. I leaned my head back to look up at him. I held my breath seeing the expression in his eyes. In his were so blue and mesmerizing.

Suddenly and slowly he placed a hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes taking in the feeling of his other hand going around my waist. Never have I ever been so close to another like this. In that moment I could feel something soft touch my lips. I stayed still for a moment not knowing what to do.

He pulled back after a few seconds and leaned his head against mine. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

My voice was a bit shaky, "Well let's make up for lost time."

He smirked and leaned back in to kiss me. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I wasn't cold anymore. I was too happy.

_End Flashback:_

Rick pulled me closer to his side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "When this is over we are going to leave. We are going to get far away from here."

"Definitely." I snuggled into his side. We were going to save Evy and get out of here. I don't know where, but Egypt will be the last place on our minds.

* * *

Sorry, I just finished writing on another computer. I hope no one is upset about the delay. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	12. Plane Ride

We are close to the end of the story. You guys should let me know if you want a squeal or not. If you do it will be very different from the second movie.

Enjoy

* * *

I woke up to someone nudging me in my side. The sun was bright as it was every day in Egypt. I raised my arm above my head to see Ardeth saying that we reached our destination. Sometime in the earlier morning we traded places in the car. I could hear children and a herd of goats. Ardeth got out of the back seat when we stopped.

I stretched my tense muscles and glance around. I stand up in the seat about to jump out when Rick grabs me around the waist. He slowly sets me on the ground. It was just like the first night I met him.

"Still the ever charming one." For the first time in years I smiled, a big genuine smile.

He struggle his shoulders, "Old habits. Now let's go. We have to catch up to them." I nodded my head determined. We were going to save her.

I walked behind Rick as we walked on the hot desert sand. An old white man sat in a chair as a boy held an umbrella to shade him from the sun. "Morning, Winston. Uh, a word?" Rick requested as we walked closer.

"What's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" The old man asked.

"Not a damn thing." He replied.

"Is it dangerous?" I narrowed my guys at the man.

Jonathan cut in. "You probably won't live through it."

"By Jove, do you really think so?" I feel like I missed something when I was sleeping.

"Everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?"

"What's the, uh- What's the challenge then?"

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and save the world."

Winston laughed as I he was ready to die. "Oh! Winston Havelock at your service, sir."

Without further due Winston led us over to his plane. I walked next to Rick, "I see you made some decent friends."

He chuckled and threw an arm around me. He knew I was curious about the man, "I was enlisted in the French Foreign Legion where I met our dear friend. He wanted to die along with his comrades in war, but as you can see he still lives."

"You never told me that." I said put off.

"Well we never got around to it now did we?"

"I suppose not. We have a lot of catching up to do." As we made it to the plane I could see that there were only two seats. "How are we supposed to fit on there?" Rick looked at me with a smile.

…

I don't know how angry I was at the moment. I was too busy clinging to the wing of the plane next to a frightened Jonathan. We were tied down tightly. The wind blew hard against our faces. Thank god for the goggles.

Winston was flying the plane and Rick was sitting in the seat behind him. A machine gun was attached to the plane before him. He lucky that this was the only choice we had in finding Evy. My hair would be very tangled after this.

Next to us Rick whistled, "Are you alright?" he had to shout over the harsh wind.

"Do l bloody look all right?" Jonathan shouted.

"Richard O'Connell if we live through this I will kill you!" I was angrier at the d man for doing unnecessary flips and turns.

Rick shook his head and went to ask Ardeth the same thing.

As we got closer to the city, a cloud of sand was aside of us. Hopefully it was a just a small sandstorm. Winston did a few turns and below us I could see three people on the ground. I wonder if anyone else saw them.

My gut had this dropping feeling as if something was about to happen. I could hear Rick shout. I turned to see what he was looking at. A huge wall of sand was descending upon us. Out of nowhere the plane went straight down pass the city. We all dived down as the sand followed us.

I grab onto Jonathan as the sand starts to take us. The bullets were useless against it. We were all screaming. I didn't want to die like this. I just got my husband back. The plane spun in circles and we could not see through the sand.

Suddenly, the sand fell to the ground, but it was too late. The engine caught fire and we spun out of control. The last thing I remember was the plane hitting the ground.

…

I opened my eyes groaning. I was lying in the sand a few feet from the plane. I could see Ardeth getting up. I sat up and took the cap off of my head. I shook out my head and stood up. Rick fell out of his seat in the plane.

I laughed for a moment and he turned to me. "Sorry," I said with a smile still on my face.

I heard Jonathan, "Excuse me. Um, a little help would be useful... if it's not too much trouble!" Jonathan said from out of sight.

Rick went around the plane as I faced our surroundings. Ardeth took the gun off of the plane. We would be sure to need it. We were still close to Hamunaptra.

"Winston! Hey, Winston!" I walked over to them to see if they needed help. However, Winston didn't move. Rick went to check on him. Rick turned in silence. The man's pulse was gone. Suddenly the plane began to sink. "Quicksand! Get back! It's quicksand."

The four of us moved back from the area where the plane landed. I placed my hand on Rick's shoulder as he saluted. He gestured for us to leave. It was time to go save Evy.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to save the rest of the story for last. I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I finish posting this one.


	13. End of Beginning

Tears, this is the last chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and following along. Your reviews made me happy. Thank you everyone for being with the story this long. There will be a sequel.

* * *

We quickly made our way into the city. But when we came upon an entrance to a chamber it was blocked. Immediately, we start to move the rocks. I ignored Rick's saying that I shouldn't be helping. Only Rick, Ardeth, and I were moving the rocks. Jonathan was shouting instructions at us.

"I'd take those bigger stones first. Take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us. Come on. Put your backs into it." We all stopped to turn to look at him, "Yes, well, you've got the idea. Chop-chop."

"Jonathan, now I not the time." the three of us went back to working and Jonathan wondered off.

"I say! Gents, you should come and have a look at this." He said before he started screaming a moment later. We turned to see Jonathan freaking out. "It's in my arm!" he shouted.

Rick went closer to him and ripped Jonathan's shirt. "Whoa," it looked like a bug was under his skin. "Hold him," Rick said to Ardeth. I wasn't going to get anywhere near him. Rick grabbed his arm and stuck his knife in his skin. Rick ripped the bug from his shoulder. It flew over to the other side of the room. Rick shot it as it came closer.

"The scarabs aren't dead?" I asked. I shook my head and rose up my hands. "I am not going near any walls."

We went back to the rocks and started moving them out the way again. When we were almost done I felt a cold feeling wash over me. I shuddered and glanced around the room. No breeze could get inside so why did I feel like that.

"Please tell me someone else felt that?" I said to them still looking behind me.

Ardeth and Jonathan shook their heads as Rick said, "Nothing's down here, but us."

"I know that. Whatever this was, it was something different." I whispered gaining their attention.

"What did it feel like?" Ardeth asked in his accent.

I looked to them and then to the opening of the new passage way, "Like death."

I walked behind Rick as we made it through the wall. He threw down the torch then jumped. He turned and lifted me from the whole in the wall. Next to follow was Ardeth then Jonathan came last. The only thing we could see was a mirror with light reflecting off of it. Rick shot it causing the mirror to spin.

The light flew throughout the room. Gold. Everywhere in the room was covered with gold. I could practically hear what Jonathan was thinking. We walked down the steps getting closer to the gold. It was breath taking. I even wanted to laugh at the scene. Instead I smiled at Jonathan words and Rick knowing what he was going to say. Before I could cut in we heard an inhuman scream. They turned to the source while Rick pulled me behind. Mummies started popping out from the ground.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rick asked.

"Priest. Imhotep's priest." He replied.

"All right then." I couldn't shoot at them since Rick was blocking my way.

I started backing up once they got too close and Jonathan ran out of ammo. There were too many of them. We turned and made a run for it. The priests were still following us. I pulled out one of my guns and began shooting at them. As Rick and Ardeth started shooting I turned and ran ahead turning a corner with Jonathan. The statue came into view and I grew happy.

"There he is! Hello, Horus, old boy." I jogging from behind Jonathan looking for the book's hiding place.

Looking back, Rick lit up a stick of dynamite and threw it at the mummies. "Time to close the door." He reached for me and pushed me behind the statue. I covered my head as it blew up.

I quickly got up as the smoke cleared. I reloaded my gun and looked around the room.

"Under his feet," Jonathan murmured as he and Rick crouched down by the stone. I watched as they tried to slide the rock away. My hands were shaking in anticipation.

Ardeth was reloading his gun when the noises of more mummies were coming our way. We all looked up to see them coming down another hall. "These guys just don't quit, do they?

"Keep digging," Ardeth commanded while going towards the hall. I was going to watch his back in case anything happen.

Jonathan took a small chest out of the bottom. He opened it with Rick's helps. I almost jumped in joy at seeing the gold book that was going to end it all. "The Book of Amun-Ra." I whispered. Just then Ardeth was shooting when the gun was out of bullets. I lifted up both of my guns and took fire. He looked back at the three of us, "Save the girl. Kill the creature." Ardeth shouted as he ran head on for the mummies. I was too stunned at the act to even move. Someone grabbed my arm and pushed me back. Rick lit dynamite and moved us over to hollow out space. "What are you waiting for?"

I held onto Jonathan's arm and he covered me when the dynamite blew up into another space. "You both all right? Let's go." We rush to get up and out of the room. as we ran down the hall Rick stopped us for a moment, "You and Jonathan need to distract him while I go help Evy."

"No," I said sending him a glare, "We stick together. Jonathan can handle it by himself. Imhotep probably has something guarding her if he leaves her side."

Rick, although reluctant, nodded his head, "Okay." He got ahold of my hand and we went in one direction while Jonathan ran off to bring the mummy far away.

I slowly walked towards a statue with a staff. It made me think back to when my father taught me how to fight. This was my favorite one to work with. Even after everything I still practiced with it just in case those men ever came back for me. I took the wooden staff from the statue. Rick was doing the same with a sword.

Watching Jonathan one we both inch closer to Evy. Rick suddenly charged and hit Evy chains. I run from out of dark and began hitting the mummies. I whipped the staff around knocking the heads off of their bodies. I could see Rick going at them. I was truly impressed.

Two of them came up behind me. I spun around with the mummy still clinging to me and swung at the other one. I lifted the staff and stabbed the mummy over the head. I moved the body from me. "Mummies," Rick said before one grabbed him by the foot.

I ran over to him and decapitated the one by his legs when another one came charging and knocked me over further from Rick. A mummy lifted a stone above his head about smash him when Rick reached his sword and slashed its legs. Rick got up and helped Evy with her chains as I 'killed' the last one. I ran over and checked Evy to make sure she was alright.

A pair of doors opened in the room and stronger looking mummies came out with shields and weapons. They marched in our direction making me freeze. "Oh, yeah. This just keeps gettin' better and better."

"Damn right it is." I said holding up the staff.

"Oh, do something, Jonathan." Evy hurriedly says.

Jonathan asked stupidly, "Me?"

"You can command them." I watched the mummies come closer and I gripped the staff waiting for the first one.

"You have got to be joking."

"Finish the inscription on the cover, idiot. Then you can control them."

"Oh, right," Jonathan left from our view.

We kept backing up until one of them screeched from behind us and started to attack Evy. I was about to swing at it when Imhotep commanded them to kill us. They jumped over the murky liquid and onto the table.

Rick then screams at them as if they were going to run and hide. I actually rolled my eyes at the moment. And they screamed back. Louder and mouths wider. "Uh-uh." He shook his head and ran, but I ran in another direction. Half of them followed me. I brought up my staff and launched it into the face of the closest one. I ran up the stairs in another room. Two of them came charging at me. I turned and climbed up the wall and flipped behind them. I twirled the staff and fought one. I took off the arms then the head. I didn't pay much attention to the other run.

The mummy kicked me and I flew out the room, "Have your mother ever told you about hitting girls." I jumped up and it swung the sword at me, but I ducked and hit its legs. It fell down and I pushed the staff into its head. Not waiting, I ran down the stairs to where I saw Rick at. The mummies were going to kill him when they stopped. They lifted the sword from his face.

Imhotep tried to control them, but it was too late. They turned from him. Jonathan said something to make them attack someone else. I ran down the stairs and towards Rick. "Are you okay?" he nodded and got up.

"Yeah, come on." I picked up my staff and ran behind him to where Imhotep was holding Jonathan. Rick swung and cut off his arm. He picked up Rick and threw him past me. He smirked down at me and threw me to the wall behind him. My head hit the wall. I watch as he lifts Rick up again and threw him into a pillar. I ball up my fits, now angry. I jumped up and picked up my staff.

I fast paced to the mummy before he could jump over the table to Rick. I shove the staff into the dead man's chest. It didn't affect him. "I've had just about enough of your nonsense." I yanked out the staff before he turned towards me. I backed away in time so he couldn't grab me.

He started to speak in ancient Egyptian, but I understand every word, "I always though you weak. Before and now." I narrowed my eyes as I felt that hidden frustration. It was like someone was trying to get out. I hit him in the face with the staff. I spat his words back at him, "And deserved to die along with that whore of yours!"

I didn't react fast enough he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me on the ground. He then went back to Rick and grabbed him around the throat. I was to dizzy to even move. That many hits to the head will do that.

"Kadeesh mal. Kadeesh mal. Pared oos. Pared oos." Evy said making me looked towards the dead man.

In a blue fog, a chariot of horses came down the stairs. He threw Rick down and I crawled over to him. I don't know what it did to him, but Imhotep follows it in a hurry. I clutch Rick's arm and we back up towards Evy and Jonathan. I jumped over to Evy and stayed close to them.

"I thought you said it was gonna kill him!" he shouted. Imhotep made his way over, furious. He walked right into the sword Rick held.

"He's mortal." He backed up until he stops by the murky water. His skin was rotting before us, before he was awoken. The shape of faces surrounded him as he spoke. I glared at the scene. "Death is only the beginning." I sucked in a breath and just watched.

A noise is the walls made us move. The walls were coming down. "Time to go." Rick grasped my hand and yanked me behind him with Evy and Jon following us. We ran on a bridge to where Jonathan dropped the book and Evy went back towards it. I only stopped for a moment as they went to grabbed her.

We ran down the hall and under a closing door. We were back in the gold room. Jonathan stayed back for a moment. I went and grabbed him, "Couldn't we just-" We shouted, "No." and kept going.

I ran under the door first, then Evy and Jonathan. The skinny man called out his name. I knew it was too late. "Good bye Beni."

Outside we had to dodge the falling pillars and ran across the collapsing ground. The camels were ahead of us as we made it down the slope. Behind us the entire city fell. It went into the ground causing clouds of dust to rise into the sky.

I looked at the city happy that this adventure was over I don't think I could handle anymore. Suddenly Jonathan shouted. I quickly turned and saw Ardeth on the horse. "You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people."

"Yes, well, it was nothing." Jonathan said making hand gestures.

I walked forward, "We thank you for your help even though it was _our _fault." I glanced at Evy. I bowed my head down in respect.

"May Allah smile upon you always." He replied.

"And… yourself." Jonathan said. "Yes, anytime."

"Stay out of trouble." I laughed and took my place beside my husband.

"He's just... leaving us here. Well, l guess we go home empty-handed... again."

Rick looked down at me, "I wouldn't say that." I smiled and leaned up. His lips crashed down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I felt the fire ignite within me. It's been four years since I've been able to do this. I almost cried missing his touch. He leaned back, "I love you Mrs. O'Connell."

"And I love you Mr. O'Connell." I smile and leaned back. "Shall we be on our way?"

He nodded his head with a grin and brought me over to a camel. The animal leaned down I got on first then Rick. Jonathan and Evy had their own. I was the happiest I have ever been in years. I hugged Rick towards me ignoring the sun. It was our time to start our life.


End file.
